clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nummy Satellite
The Nummy Satellite was a failed attempt to, through atmospheric dispersal from above the earth, apply a mass spray of Nummy Powder over Antarctica. All creatures breathing it in would be unhurt, but all Mwa Mwa Penguins would be cured as they inhaled. Professor Flaggles invented this and launched it into orbit as a part of his mission to rid the world of Mwa Mwa Penguins. Although it was met with immense praise and immediate backing from PASA and several other Antarctican space agencies, it was never activated, because the cost of its corresponding Nummy Ray was too great. Description Like any sane creature, Professor Flaggles despised the abomination known only as a Mwa Mwa Penguin. These wretches had tolled his paitience for far too long, and he wanted to get rid of them. Using his knowledge in spacefaring technology, he hatched a brilliant scheme unlike any before. It was a multi-step program that, if successful, would eliminate Mwa Mwa Penguins from Antarctica, excluding the immune ones like Manny Peng, of course. The satellite was to be launched over the geographical South Pole. It would rotate in a circumpolar fashion at the rate of once every twelve hours. It would adjust itself for seasonal axle tilt, so that it would always pass itself over the Geographical North and South Poles. If viewed from above, the Nummy Satellite is a lozenge-shaped item. It is roughly twenty feet wide and nine feet thick. It spins slowly, rotating on its axis every three days. The Nummy Satellite is black in color with a red center, and it is the black that absorbs sunglight to convert it into electricity to power the device. Inside the satellite is a highly concentrated storage of Nummy Powder, crushed Nummy Cakes, and other such anti-Mwa Mwa ingrediants. These, upon activation by the Nummy Ray, were to begin dispersal everytime the satellite passed over Antarctica, stopping as it left the area, and starting again. It would do this over the process of eight months, which would result in a successful termination of all Mwa Mwa Penguins, hopefully for eternity. The satellite would then be brought back in by controlled re-entry, burning up and releasing the rest of its cargo in the atmosphere for good measure. The Nummy Powder would remain in the earth's atmosphere for another two years before dissolving away naturally, so as to prevent any new Mwa Mwas from returning. To activate the Nummy Satellite, the Nummy Ray must be constructed and fired at the satellite. This Ray is a super-large cannon-like item that shoots a concetrated beam of purple light into space. It is a whopping size that would make it very costly, but even so, the cost would be wroth ridding the world of Mwa Mwas. Even moreso, it has to be aimed, and hitting a speedy little satellite like its target is close to impossible, even with the finest of marksmen. The Nummy Satellite was authorized, funded, built, and launched on September 3rd, 2010. The Nummy Ray was to begin immediantly after, but its funding was cut, and the Ray was never built. As such, the failed satellite now orbits aimlessly, waiting for a blast that will never come. Someday, the project may recommense, but until then, Flaggles' greatest work lays dormant. Trivia *Its core is made from crushed Nummy Cakes sprayed with Nummy Spray, coupled with Nummy Powder for good measure. *It is intended to get rid of bay bees forever. *To make it complete you need to shoot it with a nummy ray *It was designed to be hard to detect by human radar and equipment, and it orbited in a fashion so as not to interfere with mankind's work. Even then, this was a peaceful use of space, so the Treaty between Antarctica and the human world would not have been violated. Internal Links *Nummy Cake Spray *Professor Flaggles *Nummy Cakes *Nummy Ray Category:Items Category:space Category:weapons Category:Professor Flaggles' Inventions